Cinderella Days
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika kisah Kagerou Days menjadi kisah Cinderella tetapi dalam alur yang berbeda ? dan juga diikuti dengan alur dan sikap dari karakter yang humor ! mau tahu bagaimana ceritanya ? Baca Aja Cerita Ini ! \(uO )/


Warning From Author :

Disclaimer : Jin ( Shizen No Teki-P )

Real Title : Kagerou Days [ Kagerou Project ]

Character : Ene, Konoha, Black Konoha, Amamiya Hibiya, asahina Hiyori, azami, Tateyama Kenjirou, Tateyama Ayano, Kisaragi Momo, Kisaragi Shintaro, Kido Tsubomi, Kano Shuuya, Seto Kousuke, Kozakura Mary, Kozakura Shion, Ayano's Mother ( Unknown Name )

Genre : Romance, Frienship, Tragedy, Confort/Hurt, Humor, Sci-Fi

Message From Auhtor To You, Readers : this story just Fiction and not the real Story.

* * *

Di siang hari yang sangat panas, terdapat sebuah Kerajaan bernama Tenjirou yang tampak tentram. Penduduknya sangat ramah dan selalu saling tolong menolong terhadap sesama. Tetapi entah kenapa suatu keributan terjadi di istana kerajaan itu.

"APA KATAMU !" pekik seorang pangeran bernama Tateyama Shiro Konoha. Ayahnya Raja Tateyama Kenjirou hanya memegangi kepalanya.

"dengar shiro… kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Kau masih berstatus lajang, kau harus cepat mendapatkan seorang istri." Ulang Kenjirou sang raja.

"te-tetap saja Ayah ! aku tidak bisa melakukannya ! terlalu cepat." Ujar Shiro Konoha.

"Shiro… kau masih saja berpikir kekanak-kanakan…" ujar seseorang dari pintu ruangan itu. seorang laki-laki remaja dengan wajah seperti Shiro Konoha sedang berdiri di sana. Benar, itu adalah kembarannya Tateyama Kuro Konoha.

"Kuro…" Shiro Konoha selalu kesal kepada Kuro Konoha dikarenakan sikap mereka yang bertentangan.

"Shiro, lagi pula Kuro juga setuju jika ia akan mencari seorang istri di pesta dansa lusa malam nanti. Shiro Konoha terdiam. Ia hanya bisa memandagi ayahnya yang masih saja bersikeras mencarikannya seorang pasangan.

"Ayah… tidak perlu dipaksakan begitu." Ujar satu lagi anak raja Tateyama Kenjirou yaitu Putri Tateyama Ayano yang datang bersama pelayannya Amamiya Hibiya. (Author : sabar ya Hibiya…/ Hibiya : #tabok Author). Dan seperti biasa, Ayano selalu memakai Selendang merah peninggalan ibunya.

"Ayano… kau juga harus menemukan pasanganmu, kau tahu itu kan ?" ujar Raja Kenjirou. Ayano hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ketiga anak Raja Kenjirou yang pada lusa nanti berumur 17 tahun itu harus dinikahkan agar menghasilkan keturunan. Kemudian Ayano keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayano, kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Raja Kenjirou.

"aku akan pergi kemakan ibunda, ayah. Hibiya, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Ayano.

"baik, putri." Jawab Hibiya dan kemudian mengikuti ayano dari belakang meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

"kuulangi lagi. Kalian harus cepat memilih seorang pasangan. Jika tidak, mungkin saja ada peperangan dengan kerajaan Medusama. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya, kalian pasti mengerti." Ujar Raja Kenjirou. Kemudian Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan Raja. Setelah itu seperti biasa, Shiro Konoha pergi kehutan untuk menemui seorang gadis bernama Ene. Sedangkan Kuro Konoha selalu menjadi mata-mata Shiro Konoha. Ayano ? tentu saja bersama Hibiya mengunjungi makam sang Ratu Tateyama Anna ( Author : Jin-san, aku gak tahu nama ibunya Ayano, di asal sedikit gak apa kan ya ? / Jin [ Shizen No Teki-p ] : kali ini aja ya… #hela nafas panjang )

[ ******** ]

Sementara itu di kediaman Kisaragi yang berada di kerajaan Tenjirou.

"Momo, bantulah aku." Ujar Kisaragi Kido sang tuan rumah alias ibu dari dua orang putranya Kisaragi Kano dan Kisaragi Seto. Oh, dan juga dua orang anak dari almarhum suaminya, Kisaragi Momo dan Kisaragi Shintaro.

"aku datang ibu !" ujar Momo sambil membawa kalung mutiara yang baru saja ia betulkan.

"kau lama sekali." Ujar Kido.

"maafkan aku ibu." Ujar Momo sambil membereskan baju sang ibu tiri. Sedangkan Shintaro ? apa yang terjadi kepadanya ?

" Shintaro, kau lama sekali ! aku kan sudah bilang, pentingkan aku dulu sebelum pekerjaan lain." Ujar Kano.

"O-Onii-chan…" ucap Seto. Sikap kedua saudara ini memang tidak akrab. Seto yang baik dan ramah sedangkan Kano yang sombong dan suka iseng.

"_kau pikir aku itu apa huh ?_" batin Shintaro kesal. Shintaro datang sambil membawan baju pesta yang baru saja dibeli oleh Kano dan Seto.

"kau lama !" ujar Kano.

"terima kasih, Shintarou." Ujar Seto. Setelah membawakan baju itu, Shintaro kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu beres-beres rumah. (Author : poor Shintaro… / Shintaro : Salahmu ! #jitak Author)

[ ********]

Sementara itu di kediaman kerajaan Medusama. Kerajaan bergedung istana putih itu masih tampak kokoh dan terlihat sangat damai.

"pe-pe-pesta dansa ?" tanya Kozakura Mary. Putri kerajaan Medusama ini phobia akan keramaian.

"jangan bersikap penakut begitu… ini sebagai rasa hormat kepada kerajaan tetangga Tenjirou. Jadi kau harus datang." Ujar Ratu kerajaan medusama, Kozakura Azami.

"aku akan menemanimu." Ujar putri dari ratu Azami, Kozakura Shion.

"kau baru saja kembali rupanya… dari makam suamiku dan suamimu." Ujar Ratu Azami.

"iya ibu." Jawabnya pelan.

"tapi… aku tidak suka keramaian.." ujar Mary masih bergemetar.

"ah ! pasti karena kejadian kau tersesat di kerumunan banyak orang. Tenang, kali ini aku akn mendampingimu." Ujar putri Shion.

"terima kasih, ibu !" ujar Mary berhenti bergemetar dan mulai kembali tersenyum.

"oh iya… bagaimana keadaan, Ene ? apakah ia baik-baik saja ?" tanya Putri Shion. Mary kemudian mengingat sesuatu.

"be-benar juga ! aku harus mengunjungi Ene hari ini !" ujar Mary kemudian bergegas menuju ke kediaman Ene di hutan yang menjadi pembatas kerajaan Medusama dan kerajaan Tenjirou.

"tunggu ! Mary !" panggil Shion.

"iya ibu ?" tanya Mary menghentikan langkahnya.

"bagaimana kalau Hiyori menemanimu ?" tanya Putri Shion. Kemudian Asahina Hiyori yang menjadi satu-satunya manusia tanpa kekuatan medusa itu datang dengan tergesah-gesah dari balik pintu besar ruangan itu.

"Asahina, bagaimana kalau kau menemani anakku seperti biasa ?" Tanya Putri shion.

"ba-baiklah !" jawab Hiyori kemudian pergi bersama Mary ketempat Ene. Hiyori adalah salah seorang Maid yang selalu menemani Mary. Umurnya sekitar sama seperti Hibiya, 13 tahun. (Author : sepertinya di cerita ini hanya mereka berdua yang masih muda.)

[ ******* ]

Dan Kemudian di kediaman Ene yang tinggal di tengah hutan perbatasan antara dua kerajaan itu. Ene adalah gadis cacat yang tidak bisa berjalan sehingga ia kadang di beri bantuan oleh temannya Mary dan juga kerajaan Medusama. Ia selalu berjalan-jalan di hutan dengan kursi roda kayu yang di berikan oleh Putri Shion kepadanya. Meski Ene berhubungan dekat dengan kerajaan Medusama, Ene juga berhubungan dekat dengan kerajaan Tenjirou meski tidak terlalu mendekati keakraban. Ia hanya dekat dengan dua orang dari keluarga Kisaragi yaitu Momo dan Shintaro. Dan juga seorang pangeran bernama Tateyama shiro Konoha yang di temuinya seminggu yang lalu. Ene mendengar bahwa Pangeran Shiro Konoha mempunyai saudara kembar tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Ene juga mengenal Putri Tateyama Ayano yang pernah di perkenalkan oleh Pangeran Shiro Konoha.

"Ene !" panggil Mary yang sedang berlari kepadanya diikuti oleh Hiyori di belakangnya.

"Mary, kalau kau berlari seperti itu, kau bisa ja-" belum sempat Ene menyelesaikan peringatannya, Mary sudah melakukan apa yang Ene peringatkan kepadanya, terjatuh.

"Putri Mary, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Hiyori. Ene menghela nafas panjang dan mendekati Mary dan Hiyori menggunakan kursi rodanya.

"sakiit…" ucap Mary. Ene kemudian memegang tangan Mary yang terluka karena tergores dan kemudian menyembuhkannya. "terima kasih, Ene." Mary tersenyum.

"sama-sama." Jawab Ene.

"oh, iya ! bagaimana keadaanmu ?! apakah terjadi suatu masalah ?" tanya Mary. Ene menggeleng.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ene.

"fuh… syukurlah… aku sangat khawatir. Apa lagi kau hanya tinggal sendirian di hutan ini. Ini, aku bawakan kau roti." Ujar Mary sambil menyodorkan keranjang yang berisi roti.

"wah ! aku merepotkanmu nih." Ujar Ene.

"tidak kok. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Ujar Mary. Mereka berbicara dan bersenang-senang bersama sampai pada tengah hari, Mary memutuskan untuk kembali dan Hiyori mengikuti Mary dari belakang. Ene hanya memandang mereka sambil tersenyum kemudian setelah bayangan Mary dan Hiyori menghilang, Ene kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Mary.

_"hey Ene, apakah kau sudah mendengar soal pesta dansa lusa nanti ?" tanya Mary._

_"pesta dansa ?" tanya Ene._

_"iya. Kerajaan Tenjirou melaksanakan pesta dansa. Tujuannya untuk mencarikan ketiga anaknya pasangan." Jelas Mary._

_"kau ikut, Mary ?" tanya Ene._

_"aku sih tidak mau… terlalu banyak orang, tetapi aku tetap dipaksakan untuk kesana !" ujar Mary._

_"kalau mau bagaimana kalau Hiyori menemanimu ?" saran Ene. Mary kemudian menatap Hiyori yang tersentak kaget._

_"itu ti-tidak perlu ! aku cukup membantu di istana saja !" ujar Hiyori._

_"lalu kau mau membiarkan Mary kecil tersesat ?" tanya Ene._

_"itu… aku tidak mau…" ujar Hiyori._

_"kalau begitu kau akan menemaniku dipesta nanti ya, Hiyori !" sahut Mary. "oh, iya… bagaimana dengan Ene ? kau ikut ?" tanya Mary. Kini Ene lah yang terkejut._

_"aku tidak… aku tidak mau mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan." Ujar Ene._

_"tapi Ene ! kau cantik, lebih dari siapapun. Tidakkah seharusnya kau ikut ?" tanya Mary._

_"maaf, aku tidak mau…" jawab Ene lagi._

_"ah… terserah Ene saja deh… padahal Ene sangat cocok jika harus pergi kepesta dansa." Ujar Mary. Ene kemudian terdiam. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan Tenjirou dikarenakan kondisinya. Ene sangat ingin pergi, tetapi ia tidak bisa._

Lamunan Ene terhenti begitu mendengar suara langkah kuda dari balik pepohonan.

"si-siapa ?" tanya Ene yang sedikit bergemetar. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Hanya Ratu azami, Putri Shion, Putri Mary, Maid Hiyori, Putri Ayano, Pangeran Shiro Konoha, Momo, dan Shintaro saja yang tahu bahwa ia tinggal di perbatasan. Apakah kini rahasianya akan terbongkar oleh penduduk kerajaan ?

"Ene, ini aku. Shiro Konoha." Ujar Shiro Konoha yang keluar dari balik pepohonan.

"ko-konoha !" ucap Ene terkejut. Shiro Konoha memang sering datang ketempatnya tetapi itu juga perlu waktu yang lama. Tujuannya untuk tidak membuat seluruh kerajaan mencurigainya.

"maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu." Ujar shiro Konoha yang turun dari kudanya.

"kau benar-benar mengejutkanku." Ujar Ene.

"bagaimana keadaanmu ? baik ?" tanya Shiro Konoha.

"lebih baik !" ujar Ene tersenyum lebar.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ujar Shiro Konoha sambil mendorong kursi roda Ene.

"ti-tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Ene, pipinya mulai merona merah.

"tentu saja." Shiro Konoha tersenyum manis kepadanya. Wajah Ene terasa hangat. Ia sangat malu.

"Ene… apakah kau akan ikut ke pesta dansa lusa nanti ?" tanya Konoha yang pipinya sudah memerah.

"eh ? pesta dansa…" Ene tersentak. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tidak ingin membuat sedih Shiro Konoha, tetapi ia juga tidak mau mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan Tenjirou.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi." Jawab Ene sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Shiro Konoha cukup terkejut.

"ada apa ?" tany Shiro Konoha berhenti kemudian bersimpuh di depan Ene yang tampak tertunduk.

"kau… gak akan membuat siapapun malu…" ujar Shiro Konoha. Ene tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Pangeran Shiro Konoha yang tampak percaya diri tetapi pandangannya dikaburkan oleh setumpuk air mata yang hampir tumpah di ujung sisi matanya. Ene menangis tepat di hadapan Shiro Konoha.

"ti-tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Ene sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak tahan menatap gadis yang disukainya menangis, Shiro Konoha memeluk Ene dan membiarkannya menangis didadanya.

"tenang saja…" ujar shiro Konoha. Setelah beberapa lama, Ene berhenti menangis dan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengetahui bahwa baju Shiro Konoha telah basah akibat terkena air matanya Ene mulai panic.

"K-Konoha, bajumu !" pekik Ene yang mulai khawatir.

"ah, ini tidak apa-apa… yang penting kau sudah merasa baikkan… " ujarnya.

"Jangan membantah ! karena itu tetap Saja…" Ene yang mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan baju Shiro Konoha malah jatuh menimpanya. Ene memang tidak bisa berjalan di karenakan cacat sejak hari kelahirannya. Orang pertama yang membuat Ene bersemangat adalah Kisaragi Shintaro yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan buah berry yang telah ia kumpulkan kepada Ene. Alhasil mereka berdebat hebat. Pada saat itu Ene masih sendirian dan belum menggunakan kursi roda kayu.

"Ene, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shiro Konoha yang posisinya tertidur dan di atasnya ada Ene yang jatuh.

"aduuh… sakiit…" ujar Ene yang mencoba berdiri menggunakan tangannya. Setelah membuka matanya Ene terbelalak kaget karena di bawahnya adalah Pangeran Shiro Konoha. "ma-MAAFKAN AKU KONOHA !" pekiknya. Ene mendorong tanah dan akhirnya ia terduduk agak jauh dari Shiro Konoha. Wajah Ene memerah akibat kejadian tadi.

"tidak apa… kau saja yang ceroboh…"ujar Shiro Konoha.

"ma-maaf kalau aku ceroboh…" ujar Ene memalingkan pandangan.

"ayo, ku bantu berdiri." Ujar Shiro Konoha yang berdiri dan berniat untuk menggendong Ene. Ene terkejut dan berteriak.

"AKU BISA SENDIRI !" teriak Ene. Shiro Konoha melebarkan matanya. Ia masih bingung kenapa Ene menolak tawarannya. Itu karena kejadian yang menimpa Ene saat pertama kali ia menggunakan kursi roda kayu itu. ibu Mary, Putri shion mencoba mengangkatnya dan ia pun berkomentar "ternyata kau berat juga ya…" semenjak saat itu, Ene bertujuan untuk melakukannya sendiri.

"kau bisa ?" tanya Shiro Konoha.

"tentu saja ! memangnya kau pikir selama ini caraku menaiki kursi roda seperti apa ?" tanya Ene kesal. Ene kemudian mencoba untuk menaiki kursi rodanya tetapi gagal. Kegagalan itu kadang membuat Shiro Konoha tertawa secara terang-terangan.

"hahaha… jangan keras kepala, sini kubantu…" ujarnya kemudian menggendong Ene. Ene kembali terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba !? memangnya… tidak berat…?" tanya Ene sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah dan ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"tidak kok, kau ringan…" jawab Shiro Konoha singkat. Di balik rambut biru Ene yang menutupi wajahnya, Ene tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Shiro Konoha. "yah, agak berat sih…" kini senyuman Ene menghilang mendengar gumaman pelan Shiro Konoha.

"TURUNKAN AKU ! DASAR MENYEBALKAN !" teriaknya.

"iya, iya…" Shiro Konoha tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Ene. Kemudian Shiro Konoha menurunkan Ene di kursi rodanya.

"terima kasih, Konoha…" ucap Ene.

"terima kasih kembali…" jawab Shiro Konoha. Kemudian ia kembali berucap. "ini hampir sore, bagaimana kalau aku permisi untuk kembali."

"benar juga. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." Peringat Ene.

"baik." Jawab Shiro Konoha kemudian menaiki kudanya dan pergi menumu istana. Ene tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Shiro Konoha yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pepohonan kemudian tangan Ene yang terletak di pahanya kini meremas dan air matanya kembali tumpah.

"_kenapa aku selemah ini sih ?!"_ batin Ene sambil menangis.

[ ******* ]

"_sepertinya aku tersesat…_" batin Kuro Konoha. Ia berniat memata-matai Shiro Konoha tetapi ia malah tersesat. Ia kemudian turun dari kudanya dan berjalan sebentar menyusuri hutan. Kemudian ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis dan mencari sumber suara. Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan kursi roda. Rambut biru panjang sebahu dibiarkan terurai lemas. Gadis itu membelakangi Kuro Konoha dan kemudian ia mendekati gadis itu.

"kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Kuro Konoha sambil memunculkan dirinya dari balik semak-semak.

"siapa ?!" tanya gadis itu, Ene, yang kemudian menoleh kepada sumber suara. "eh… Konoha…" ucap gadis itu terkejut. Kuro Konoha terbelalak kaget. Ia sedang bertatapan dengan seorang gadis rupawan nan cantik yang sedang menangis. Karena pantulan cahaya matahari, air matanya terlihat bersinar bening.

"iya… aku Konoha… dari mana kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Kuro Konoha yang masih mencoba bersikap sedikit tegas meski sebenarnya ia sedikit gugup.

"ah, maaf… kau bukan Konoha… kau pasti kembarannya, kan." Ucap Ene kemudian membalikkan kursi rodanya kearah Kuro Konoha.

"jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu Shiro… Shiro Konoha… heh… tapi maaf, aku adalah Tateyama Kuro Konoha. Bukan Shiro Konoha." Ujarnya masih mencoba bersikap tegas. Ene tertawa kecil.

"ternyata kalian sama, ya." Ujar Ene.

"sama ?" Kuro Konoha mulai bingung.

"selain wajah kalian mirip, sikap kalian yang tidak mau terang-terangan juga sama…" Ene tersenyum kepada Kuro Konoha. Kuro Konoha terbelalak. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya seseorang melihat isi hatinya dengan cermat. Biasanya hanya menilai dari penampilan saja. Kuro Konoha kemudian tersadar bahwa Ene tersenyum kepadanya dan ia pun hanya bersikap acuh.

"heh, terserah kau saja… kau…" kini Kuro Konoha seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang bermakna.

"iya ?" Ene masih tersenyum meski merasa bingung.

"apakah kau akan datang di pesta dansa lusa nanti ?" tanya Kuro Konoha. Ene terdiam.

"aku… tidak ingin membuat kalian malu…" ujar Ene pelan.

"huh ?" Ene sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"aku… tidak bisa berjalan… aku tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga kalian, jadi aku tidak bisa datang meski kau akan bilang 'tidak apa-apa'… jadi, maafkan aku." Ujar Ene mulai kembali menangis. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas kakinya. Kuro Konoha seakan tidak bisa tinggal diam tetapi ia juga tidak ingin image-nya yang selalu acuh hancur karena hal sepele. Kemudian terlintas di benak Kuro Konoha bahwa keadaan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang berbeda. Kuro Konoha mendekati Ene dan bersimpuh di depannya.

"ada apa ?" tanya Ene menghentikan tangisannya.

"maafkan aku… aku telah membuatmu menangis. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Ujar Kuro Konoha yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"justru aku yang salah… aku sungguh egois, membuat seorang pangeran sepertimu harus meminta maaf. Pasti sangat memalukan apalagi aku-"

"jangan putus asa dulu ! kau hanya bersikap sedikit pesimis, jadi tolonglah bersikap sedikit optimis dan mencoba untuk berusaha." Ujar Kuro Konoha. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin bertiup dan membelai rambut Ene yang panjang itu. Ene sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Kuro Konoha kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"terima kasih, Konoha !" ujar Ene sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Kuro Konoha tersentuh dengan senyuman Ene dan dengan refleks ia mencium kening Ene. Ene terkejut, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Kuro Konoha kemudian. "sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Aku tidak mau membuat semua orang khawatir." Ujar Kuro Konoha yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"hati-hati, Konoha." Ujar Ene. Kuro Konoha hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menghilang di balik pepoohonan. "_sebaiknya aku juga kembali…"_ batin Ene yang masih merona merah. Di tempat yang berbeda, Kuro Konoha mendapatkan berita baik dan buruk dari hatinya. Berita buruknya ia melakukan hal yang di luar image-nya tanpa ia sadari sedangkan kabar baiknya ia snagat senang karena telah di pertemukan dengan gadis yang mungkin saja sudah ia pilih sebagai pasangannya. Kuro Konoha tersenyum senang untuk pertama kalinya.

[ ****** ]

"kalian ikut pergi ke pesta lusa nanti ?" ulang Kido. Di saat itu mereka sedang makan bersama.

"iya. Bolehkah kami ikut ?" tanya Momo. Shintaro hanya terdiam sambil melahap makan malamnya itu.

"jangan bercanda. Kalau kau ikut pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ?" tanya Kido.

"yang melakukannya Onii-chan." Ucap Momo terang-terangan. Alhasil Shintaro menyebrutkan supnya karena kaget. Kini Shintaro merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah dianggap seperti pembantu resmi. (Author : _Gomenasai_, Shintaro… #nahan ketawa / Shintaro : _URUSAI _!)

"_Momo… teganya kau…_" batin Shintaro.

"maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh. Karena kau harus membantu Onii-chan mu yang sudah kepalang tanggung itu." jawab Kido.

"baik." Momo sedikit kecewa. Tetapi lain halnya dengan shintaro, ia terlihat sudah membalaskan dendamnya. "Onii-chan !" panggil Momo dengan nada tinggi.

"apa !?" Shintaro terkejut dengan hawa jahat yang dikeluarkan oleh Momo.

"setelah ini maukan kau membantuku ?" tanyanya.

"ba-baik…." Shintaro bergemetar dan jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, Shintaro di seret oleh Adiknya menuju gudang penyimpanan. "HEEI ! MOMO, kita mau kemana ?!" tanya Shintaro kesal.

"kita harus membuat strategi rahasia agar bisa masuk ke pesta dansa itu !" ujar Momo.

"gimana caranya ?" tanya Shintaro. Momo membuka sebuah kain yang ternyata menutupi kereta tua. Untungnya mereka punya teman yang memiliki kuda jadinya bisa pinjam.

"kita akan membuat ini menjadi bagus, setelah itu kita bisa pergi kesana." Ujar Momo.

"aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Shintaro yang berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Tetapi Momo mencegaknya dengan menarik bajunya.

"dengar ya… kau itu kan adalah orang yang mengendarai kereta ini jadi…" ucap Momo.

"KENAPA BEGITU !? KAU TEGA SEKALI !" pekik Shintaro.

"Ayolah Onii-chan…" rayu Momo sambil menggunakan cute face andalannya [?]

"iya, iya !" jawab Shintaro dengan nada malas.

"Sankyu Nii-chan !" ujarnya.

"dengan begini masalah selesai kan ? bye…" ujar Shintaro kembali berjalan pergi.

"EEIT ! kau harus temani aku ketempat Ene-chan dulu !" ujar Momo sambil menyeret shintaro.

_"siapapun… tolong aku…"_ ujar shintaro sambil menangis ala air terjun [?]

"huh ?" Ayano menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu menyedari sesuatu.

"ada masalah, Putri Ayano ?" tanya Hibiya.

"sepertinya aku merasakan ada orang yang meminta tolong deh…" ujar Ayano sambil berpikir.

[ ******* ]

Ene yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumahnya hendak akan masuk sampai pada akhirnya seseorang memanggilnya.

"ENE-CHAN !" panggil Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Diikuti dengan Shintaro ( dengan tampang bête ) di belakangnya.

"Little Sis, Master !?" ucap Ene terkejut.

"jangan panggil aku master, dasar menyebalkan !" bentak Shintaro.

"Ene-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu ? sudah makan ?" tanya Momo. Ene mengangguk. "Syukurlah…hei Ene-chan, aku dan Onii-chan punya sebuah rencana agar bisa masuk ke pesta dansa lusa nanti. Apakah Ene-chan ikut ?" tanya Momo. Ene kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa… ada sesuatu jadinya tidak bisa." Ujar Ene.

"oh begitu… kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ! kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. _Jana_, Ene-chan !" ujar Momo.

"_jadi kau ketempat Ene hanya untuk itu, Momo ?"_ batin Shintaro kepada Adiknya yang super keras kepala. Ene hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kepada pintu.

"pesta dansa lusa nanti ya…" gumamnya masih berpikir bahwa banyak orang yang ingin dirinya datang.

[ ****** ]

Kemudian pada malam pesta, semua telah bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing. pangeran Kuro Konoha, pangeran Shiro Konoha, putri Ayano, raja Kenjirou, dan juga pelayan Ayano yaitu Hibiya sudah bersiap di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Seperti Momo dan Shintaro, Mary dan Hiyori. Sedangkan Ene ? Ene memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi pesta itu.

"dengar Momo… kau harus menjaga rumah ini." Ujar Kido yang bersiap berangkat ke tempat pesta bersama dengan Kano dan Seto.

"baik !" ujarnya ceria. Kemudian setelah kereta Kido, seto, dan Kano telah berangkat, Momo memulai strateginya. "Onii-chan ! sudah di pakai ?!" tanya Momo.

"kenapa aku harus memakai ini !?" tanya Shintaro yang memakai baju hitam layaknya butler.

"jangan protes. AYO KITA BERANGKAT !" ujar Momo begitu membuka kain yang menutupi kereta kuda yang sudah di perbaiki. Dan disaat itu juga Momo mendadak memakai gaun berwarna oranye (Author : #blink)

[******]

"putri Mary… apakah kau serius baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hiyori yang sudah menggunakan gaun berwarna merah bercampur hitam itu.

"a-a-aku baik !" ujar Mary mencoba Optimis. Mary menggunakan gaun pink bercampur putih dan rambutnya di biarkan terurai sambil dihiasi oleh Bungan mawar. "Ayo, Hiyori !"ujar Mary memasuki kereta kuda. Hiyori hanya terdiam dan kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Putri Mary.

"hati-hati dijalan !" ujar Putri Shion sambil melambaikan tangan.

"benar, hati-hati !" ulang Ratu Azami.

[ ****** ]

Ene masih terdiam dibawah rembulan yang indah. Ia sangat ingin pergi ke pesta itu tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ene tidak henti-hentinya menatap bulan purnama yang menyinarinya malam ini, bahkan sampai air matanya mengalir tepat di sela-sela mata indahnya. Mata biru langit itu tidak bisa berhenti meratapi sedih nasibnya saat ini.

"_aku harus apa ?_" batin Ene kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"jangan bersedih… Ene." Ucap seseorang. Ene mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah cahaya berada di depannya dan muncullah sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat familiar.

"Ra-Ratu Anna !" ujar Ene terkejut.

"jangan takut. Aku disini untuk menolongmu." Ujarnya.

"menolongku ?" tanya Ene.

"iya. Aku akan membuatmu bisa menghadiri pesta dansa itu." jelasnya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Ene.

"kau sudah membuka hati beberapa orang, aku sangat tersentuh… aku akan… membuat keajaiban kepadamu meski hanya sebentar. Kau akan bisa berjalan dan mempunyai gaun indah beserta pengikut yang bersedia mengantarkanmu tetapi itu hanya sampai pukul 12 malam saja. Ingat itu." jelas Ratu Anna. Ene mengangguk pelan kemudian menutup matanya. Kumpulan cahaya mengubah penampilan Ene dan ia terlihat sangat cantik.

[*********]

"_Ene… kau dimana ?" _batin Shiro Konoha. Seakan mengetahui kerisihan Shiro Konoha, Ayano memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan meski hanya sekejap.

"ayah, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Ujar Ayano yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"baiklah." Jawab Raja Kenjirou kemudian ayano berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Hibiya disampingnya. Shiro Konoha kemudian menatap Putri Ayano sampai akhirnya ia menatap sosok yang sangat familiar.

_TAP_ suara langkah kaki dari seorang gadis yang menggunakan sepatu dan gaun berwarna biru. Shiro Konoha terkejut menatap sosok itu kemudian ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ayah, aku pergi sebentar." Ucap Shiro Konoha kemudian berlari ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa itu. merasa penasaran, Kuro Konoha mengikuti Shiro Konoha menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"Ayah, aku juga pergi." Ujar Kuro Konoha sambil berlari mengikuti Shiro Konoha.

"ada apa dengan mereka ? jangan-jangan mereka sudah…" Raja Kenjirou merasa bingung bercampur senang.

"_gadis itu… Ene… DIA DISINI !_" batin Shiro Konoha sambil berlari melewati kerumunan orang banyak.

[*******]

"dengar, Onii-chan ! kau harus disini sampai aku kembali !" peringat Momo yang kemudian memasuki istana.

"_kenapa aku harus begini ?_" tanya Shintaro sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"kau…" ucap seseorang seperti terkejut. Shintaro menatap ke sumber suara dan ia mendapati bahwa Putri Ayano sedang berdiri menatapnya dan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"_dengar Hibiya. Kau jangan terus mengikutiku ! kau pergilah ke suatu tempat."_ Hibiya memikirkan kata-kata Putri Ayano yang menyuruhnya agar tidak mengikutinya. Hibiya hanya menatap pudding jelly yang ia ambil sebelumnya dan kini ia sedang berdiri di pojokan dari seluruh kerumunan orang-orang.

"kau ingin makan itu ?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan Hibiya. Hibiya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang gadis seusianya sedang menatapnya.

"kau mau apa ?" tanya Hibiya.

"pudingmu hampir jatuh. Lebih baik cepat makan atau buatku saja." Ujar Hiyori.

"aku akan makan kok !" tukas Hibiya kemudian melahap pudding jelly itu.

"namamu siapa ?" tanya Hiyori.

"Amamiya Hibiya, pelayan setia Putri Ayano. Tetapi kini, ia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengikutinya sebentar.

"aku Asahina Hiyori. Maid yang selalu mendampingi Putri Mary. Tetapi kini aku kehilangan dirinya di kerumunan orang. Bolehkan aku bersamamu ? aku takut kalau aku tersesat." Ujar Hiyori.

"boleh." Jawab Hibiya. Kemudian Hiyori bersender di dinding bersama dengn Hibiya. Dan rona merah muncul di pipi Hibiya yang mencoba memalingkan pandangan dari gadis maid di sebelahnya.

"sepertinya Putri Ayano maupun pangeran kembar sedang tidak ada di tempatnya." Ujar Kido.

"aku sih tidak terlalu peduli." Ujar Kano.

"aku… akn berkeliling sebentar." Ujar seto.

"jangan sampai tersesat." Ujar Kido. Dan setelah itu Seto menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang banyak. Disaat Seto sedang berjalan ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.

"maafkan aku… aku-" kata-kata Seto terhenti begitu menatap gadis dihadapannya ( Mary ) tampak seperti akan menangis.

"to-tolong…" ujarnya pelan.

"ba-baik akan ku tolong !" Seto mulai panic sendiri dan membantu Mary keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak. Setelah keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak Mary merasa lega.

"terima kasih." Ujar Mary.

"tidak apa. Tapi kenapa tadi kau menangis ?" tanya Seto.

"aku tidak suka keramaian." Jelas Mary.

"oh begitu." Seto menghela nafas panjang. "namamu siapa ? aku Kisaragi Seto."

"aku, Kozakura Mary." Ujar Mary.

"senang berkenalan denganmu." Seto kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada Mary dan Mary merasa tersentuh sehingga ia merona merah.

"se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga…" ucap Mary tergagap.

[*******]

Ene menatap Konoha yang terengah-engah karena ia baru saja berlari.

"Kono…ha…" ucap Ene pelan dan disaat bersamaan Shiro Konoha berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Ene… Syukurlah kau bisa datang kesini !" ujar Shiro Konoha yang pada akhirnya menangis sedikit. Awalnya Ene terkejut dengan apa yang Shiro Konoha lakukan kepadanya tetapi jika itu membuatnya senang, Ene juga merasa senang.

"sudah, jangan menangis." Ucap Ene kemudian Shiro Konoha melepas pelukannya dan menghapuskan air matanya.

"ayo, kita berdansa bersama." Ucap Shiro Konoha sambil tersenyum. Ene membalas senyuman itu dan kemudian berdansa bersama Shiro Konoha. Ene memegang tangan Shiro Konoha.

"_tangannya hangat…"_ batin Ene.

"jadi… bagaimana kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya Shiro Konoha. Ene tersentak tetapi ia hanya menjawab singkat.

"sebuah keajaiban." Ucap Ene sambil tersenyum. Shiro Konoha pun membalas senyuman Ene. Mereka berdansa di balkon istana di sinari oleh rembulan yang sangat indah. Sementara itu, Kuro Konoha yang sedari tadi mencari Saudara kembarnya, Shiro Konoha malah tersesat di kerumunan orang. Karena merasa pusing, ia akhirnya bertujuan untuk pergi ke balkon istana.

"ukh… sebenarnya kemana anak itu sih ?" tanya Kuro Konoha seraya menyingkirkan sedikit tirai yang munutupi balkon itu tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu menatap dua orang pasangan yang sedang berdansa disinari oleh cahaya rembulan. Kuro bersembunyi sedikit dan menggerutu. "_Shiro… dan gadis itu…?"_ batin Kuro Konoha.

[ ****** ]

Back To The Princess Ayano and Butler [?] Shintaro's Side. (Author : uhum #keselek nangka/ Shintaro : Balikin peranku lagi ! #jitak Author)

"jadi… namamu Kisaragi Shintaro." Ucap Putri ayano sambil menatap makam ibunya. Malam dingin itu mereka lalui berdua dengan keheningan.

"maaf tadi aku berekspresi aneh… aku tidak tahu bahwa orang yang memanggilku adalah Putri Tateyama Ayano." Ujar Shintaro dengan tampang datar. (tapi sebenernya gugup) mereka menatapi sebuah makam bertulis "Tateyama Anna" di kotak batu itu. taman Istana yang di penuhi keheningan itu sekarang tampak indah dengan adanya rembulan yang menyinari.

"jadi… tadi kau bilah kedua orang tua kandungmu telah tiada ?" ulang Ayano.

"ta-tapi aku masih punya ibu tiriku kok ! di orang yang agak egois memang (Author : kau yang egois kali…/Shintaro : berisik ! pergi dulu sana !) tetapi dia baik kok…" ujar Shintaro.

"sepertinya kehidupanmu lebih berat dibandingkan denganku ya…" ujar Ayano.

"lebih berat ?" tanya Shintaro.

"kau seperti di perlakukan tidak adil sedangkan diriku masih diperlakukan adil dan penuh kasih sayang. Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu bernostalgia." Ujar Ayano.

"oh, begitu…" ujar Shintaro yang sedikit tersipu malu.

"oh iya, aku ingin tanya sedari tadi… kenapa kau memakai baju Butler ? bukannya baju pesta ?" tanya Ayano.

"I-Itu karena keegoisan Adikku !" ujar Shintaro yang kembali mengingat adiknya yang kini sedang bersenang-senang.

"hahaha ! kau juga di perlkukan begitu oleh adikmu ya ?" Ayano tertawa secara terang terangan, tetapi Shintaro Nampak senang karena bisa membuat seseorang terlihat bahagia.

"Putri, kau… Nampak cantik dengan gaun hitammu dan selandang merah itu." puji Shintaro.

"terima kasih… kau juga cocok memakai baju itu." puji Ayano. Seakan merasakan hatinya pecah berkeping-keping Shintaro mulai meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"_aku salah apa sih ? kenapa bisa-bisanya aku cocok jadi pembantu atau pelayan rumah tangga ?"_ batin Shintaro. (Author : hahahaha ! sabar ne… #masih ketawa/ Shintaro : SUDAH KUBILANG, DIAM !)

"makasih saja deh…" ucap Shintaro dengan perasaan diambang senang dan kecewa. Senang karena bisa melihat seseorang bahagia karenanya dan kecewa karena ia selalu dibilang 'cocok' menjadi pembantu. Ayano kemudian tersenyum dan melilitkan syal yang ia pakai kepada Shintaro. Shintaro ckup terkejut.

"ini untukmu ! sebagai rasa terima kasihku !" ujar Ayano. Shintaro membalas senyuman hangat itu dan mata hitam mereka saling bertemu di bawah sinar rembulan.

Sementara itu, Momo hanya bisa menikmati makanan yang telah dihidangkan karena itu memanglah tujuannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kano dan Kido memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah pudding hingga pada saat itu pudding terakhir diambil oleh Momo. Kini Kido dan Kano menatap sosok yang sudah mengambil pudding terakhir itu, Momo. Momo yang merasa dilihati akhirnya menatap kesumbernya dan ia tersentak kaget dengan bekas pudding di ujung kiri bibirnya.

"KAU !" sahut mereka bertiga berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

[ ******* ]

Sejak sedari tadi, Kuro Konoha hanya menatap kebahagiaan saudara kembarnya dengan seorang gadis yang awalnya ingin ia pilih sebagai pendampingnya. Karena tidak tahan, Kuro Konoha memutuskan untuk muncul dan mengacaukan sedikit kebahagiaan mereka.

"wah, wah… kita lihat siapa yang lagi berbahagia…"ujar Kuro Konoha yang menampakkan dirinya di depan Ene dan Shiro Konoha sehingga mereka berhenti berdansa.

"Kuro…" gerutu Shiro Konoha.

"Ah ! yang tadi siang !" ucap Ene dengan tampang mengingat. Kuro Konoha tersenyum bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Shiro Konoha.

"apa maumu Kuro ?" tanya Shiro Konoha bernada kesal.

"menjauhlah dari gadis itu, aku akan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku." Jelas Kuro Konoha.

"jangan bercanda, Kuro. Ia adalah milikku dan tidak akan kuberikan kepadamu." Tukas Shiro Konoha.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya ?" tanya Kuro Konoha. Ene tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Kuro Konoha dan menunggu jawaban dari Shiro Konoha.

"aku… menerima tantanganmu !" jawab Shiro Konoha tegas.

"tunggu kalian berdua !" Ene mulai berucap. " kalian itu kan saudara dan sesama saudara kalian dilarang untuk bermusuhan." Ujar Ene sambil menarik lengan baju Shiro Konoha. Tetapi Shiro Konoha hanya menunjukkan senyuman tenang kepada Ene untuk meyakinkannya ia akan baik-baik saja.

"senang saja, Ene. Kami akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Shiro Konoha sambil menatap Ene dengan dalam. Meski begitu, Ene tetap tidak yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"ditempat biasa, taman…" ujar Kuro Konoha yang kemudian berlari menuju taman.

"baik. Ene, kau tunggu saja disini !" ujar Shiro Konoha kemudian berlari juga menuju taman.

"TUNGGU ! KONO-" kata-kata Ene terpotong begitu mendapati kakinya terasa berat kemudian ia melihat jam tangan birunya. Tinggal 10 menit lagi pukul 12 malam. Meski begitu Ene harus cepat bertindak untuk mengehentikan pertarungan antar Saudara itu. Ene berlari kecil untuk mengurangi sedikit penggunaan tenaga tubuhnya yang berlebihan meski begitu, waktu tetap memburunya.

_"maafkan aku, Konoha… tetapi waktuku tidak lama lagi." _Batin Ene. ( Warning from Author : maksudnya bukan berarti mati yah… tapi waktunya untuk bisa berjalan.)

Sesampainya di taman yang dimaksudkan Kuro Konoha, mereka sudah mempersiapkan posisi akan menyerang dan mengeluarkan pedang mereka. Pedang Shiro Konoha dengan batu permata putih di sisi ujung gagang pedang sedangkan Kuro Konoha berwarna hitam dengan letak yang sama. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling bertarung menggunakan senjata andalan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat mempersiapkan mental akhirnya pedang mereka saling berbenturan satu sama lain.

[*******]

"Momo ! apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini ?" bentak Kido.

"maafkan aku, ibu !" ucapnya.

"jangan berbohong Momo… bilang saja bahwa sebenarnya kau ingin datang kesini. Aku sudah tahu itu." ucap Kano sinis. Mendadak Kido seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"hei… kenapa ada suara berisik ditaman ?" tanya kido yang mulai berlari menuju taman untuk mengetahuinya. Diikuti dengan Kano dan Momo.

"baik aku mengerti." Ucap Raja Kenjirou yang baru saja mendapatkan informasih bahwa kedua putra kembarnya sedang bertarung satu sama lain. Mengetahui itu, ia pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju taman.

"hah !" Hiyori yang tertunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"ada apa, Hiyori ?" tanya Hibiya.

"ada yang sedang bertarung ! ayo kita ketaman !" ucap Hiyori sambil menyeret Hibiya.

"tunggu ! pudding-nya !" ujar Hibiya yang masih terseret dan Hiyori mengacuhkannya. (Author : Hibiya… jangan mikir pudding disaat genting./ Hibiya : mana peduliku…#cuex)

"ada keributan !" Seru seto. Mary kemudian menatap duaorang dibawahnya yang sedang bertarung kemudian ia tidak sengaja menatap seorang gadis biru yang sedang berjalan pincang berjalan menuju tempat itu.

"ENE ! Seto ! Ayo kita kesana !" ujar Mary menarik tangan Seto.

" iya !" ucapnya yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Mary dari belakang.

"ada suara aneh, Shintaro… Ayo kita kesana !" ujar Ayano berlari menuju ketempat yang diributkan itu.

"iya." Jawab Shintaro mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Ene merasakan kaki kanannya mati rasa dan ia harus berjalan pincang menuju tempat Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha. Tinggal 7 menit lagi hingga pukul 12 malam nanti, Ene harus menguatkan dirinya. Kemudian kaki kirinya terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia bisa sampai ketempat Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha.

"_Konoha… tunggulah aku."_ Batin Ene yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya memang lemah dikarenakan ia tidak terbiasa berjalan.

[*******]

Masih kembali kepada pertarungan sengit. Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha saling membenturkan pedangnya. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka mempertemukan pedang mereka, bahkan sampai banyak orang yang menyaksikan mereka bertarung dengan sengit.

"Shiro-nii, Kuro-nii ! hentikan pertarungan ini sekarang juga !" bentak Ayano begitu sampai di pertarungan Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha. Tetapi kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Shiro ! Kuro ! hentikan semua ini !" bentak Raja Kenjirou. Itu sudah peringatan kedua bagi mereka tetapi mereka tetap mengacuhkannya. Meski sudah belasan kali mereka sempat menghentikan gerakan mereka untuk mengambil waktu istirahat semenit mereka tetap masih bertekad untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu. sementara itu Mary menarik Seto untuk melewati kerumunan orang bertujuan mencari sahabatnya Ene.

Dan kini di sisi Ene, Ene sedang berjuang berjalan pelan menuju dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu. meski pandangannya mulai buram dan kakinya terasa berat ia tetap terus berjuang menuju ketempat itu.

Tetapi disaat tinggal satu meter lagi Ene sampai, gadis lemah itu terjatuh dan kakinya terasa sakit dan perlaha mati rasa. Ia menangis dan mencoba menyeret tubuhnya kenuju ketempat itu tetapi ia gagal. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi bertarung karenanya.

Ene sangat sedih ia menangis. Kini mata biru langitnya telah ternodai oleh rasa sedih dan bersalah yang sedang ia rasakan pada saat itu juga.

"kumohon… hentikan semua ini…" gumam Ene menatap rumput dibawahnya. Masih mencoba berusaha ia bertujuan untuk memanggil dua orang itu tetapi apakah itu akan berhasil. Ene rela memberikan apa saja asal dapat menghentikan kejadian menyedihkan dihadapannya. Ene dengan menangis mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"KALIAN BERDUA ! HENTIKAAN !" teriaknya. Kemudian angin berhembus di tempat itu bersamaan dengan itu pukul 12 telah tiba dan dada Ene terasa sesak hingga akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Kini Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha menatap sesosok biru yang tidak sadarkan diri disamping mereka. Letaknya cukup jauh tetapi mereka bisa mengetahui siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

"ENE !" pekik Mary begitu mengamati sahabatnya terkapar di jarak yang sangat jauh dan kemudian ia berlari menuju ketempat gadis itu. Mendengar nama Ene, Shintaro, Momo, Hiyori, Shiro Konoha, dan Kuro Konoha terkejut. Shintaro segera meninggalkan ayano dan berlari menuju gadis temannya itu. Momo juga dengan segera menembus kerumunan orang dengan paksa dan sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari kerumunan orang itu, ia berlari menuju Ene. Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha menjatuhkan senjata mereka dan berlari menuju gadis itu.

"Ene, sadarlah ! jangan tinggalkan aku !" ujar Mary menangis dan mencoba mengangkat kepala Ene ke pangkuannya. Shintaro dan Momo juga ikut panic begitu juga dengan Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha.

"Ene-chan, bertahanlah !" ujar Momo.

"kita perlu dokter disini !" ujar Shintaro yang mulai panic sendiri.

"Ene !" pekik Shiro Konoha. Ia menangis. "tolong jangan tinggalkan aku… aku butuh kamu…" ujar Shiro Konoha menggenggam tangan Ene yang pucat bagaikan mayat. Kuro Konoha hanya bisa tercengang. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan kehilangan gadis yang mengerti akan perasaannya itu.

Ratu Azami membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan. Ia sedang terduduk di bangkunya dan seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Shion … gadis itu sudah…" ucap Ratu Azami kepada putrinya.

"aku tahu, ibu… tapi itu masih belum saatnya bagi dirinya… Ene, kau gadis yang sangat malang." Ucap Putri shion. Karena Ratu Azami dan Putrinya Shion adalah seorang Medusa mereka bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang mati di kehidupan di dunia ini.

[********]

_"aku dimana ?" tanya Ene yang membuka matanya dan mendapati ia sedang berada di dunia yang serba putih._

_"Ene… aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap seseorang dibelakangnya yang ternyata adalah Ratu Anna._

_"Ratu Anna !" ujar Ene terkejut._

_"kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang mulia… apakah kau ingat tentang apa yang kukatan setelah peringatan pukul 12 malam itu ?" tanya Ratu Anna._

_"iya…" Ene mengangguk pelan._

_"setelah pukul 12 malam tiba, satu keajaiban akan terjadi kepada gadis berhati suci sepertimu, Ene." Ucapnya._

_"aku ?" tanya Ene. Ratu Anna mengangguk._

_"sekarang… bukalah mata indahmu… teman-temanmu menunggu kehadiranmu." Jelas Ratu Anna kemudian menghilang._

Ene membuka matanya dan mendapati ia sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang empuk. Kemudian terlihat orang-orang yang tampak familiar disamping kanannya.

"semuanya…" ucap Ene pelan.

"akhirnya kau sadar." Mary yang kemudian menangis.

"Ene-chan, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu… tentu saja, Onii-chan adalah orang yang paling panic sendiri." Ujar Momo.

"be-berisik !" ucap shintaro yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Ene…" panggil Shiro Konoha yang sedari tadi memegangi tangan pucat Ene.

"Konoha…" Ene menatap Shiro Konoha dan tersenyum kepadanya. Shiro Konoha kemudian membalas senyumannya. "aku dimana ?" tanya Ene yang mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan memposisikannya setidaknya untuk duduk.

"kau ada di istana kerajaan Tenjirou." Jelas sosok yang terhalangi di balik kerumunan orang itu, Kuro Konoha. Kemudian semua orang memberikan jalan kepada Kuro Konoha. "maafkan aku… salahku kau menjadi seperti ini." Ujarnya. Ene menggeleng.

"ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Jelas Ene.

"Ene…" panggil Ayano.

"putri Ayano…" ucap Ene pelan.

"aku membawakan kursi rodamu yang baru." Ujar Putri Ayano sambil membawa kursi roda Ene yang baru. Ene tersenyum senang kepada Ayano.

"terima kasih, Putri Ayano." Ucap Ene.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih." Jawab Ayano.

"bagaimana kalau Ene-chan berjalan-jalan disekitar Istana ?" saran Momo.

"boleh juga." Ujar Ene.

"Onii-chan, gendong Ene ke kursi rodanya !" perintah Momo.

"kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Shintaro kemudian menatap Ayano beserta Pangeran kembar Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha dengan tampang ketakutan.

"biar aku saja." Ujar Shiro Konoha kemudian menggendong Ene dan menurunkannya di kursi rodanya.

"terima kasih, Konoha." Ujar Ene.

"terima kasih kembali." Jawab Shiro Konoha.

"Shintaro, Shiro, Kuro… aku minta kalian untuk pergi keluar dulu… Ene harus mengganti bajunya." Ujar Ayano.

"baik." Ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"bagaimana bila aku membantu ?" tanya Kido yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"ibu !" sahut Momo dan Shintaro terkejut. Di belakang kido ada juga Kano dan Seto.

"baiklah, kau boleh membantu nyonya kisaragi." Ujar Ayano.

"Kano, Seto… tolong tunggulah di luar." Ujar Kido.

"iya." Jawab mereka.

"satu lagi… Hibiya, kau juga." Ujar Hiyori yang sedari tadi berdampingan dengan Hibiya.

"a-aku tahu…" ucapnya setengah kecewa. Kemudian setelah para lelaki keluar, para gadis membantu Ene untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah membantu mengganti baju Ene, mereka juga mengganti baju mereka dengan se-izin Putri Ayano.

"Ladies and Gentleman ! inilah dia, Putri Ao Ene !" sahut Momo yang menggunakan gaun berwarna oranye.

"kau berlebihan, Little Sis…" ucap Ene yang kembali menggunakan gaun biru miliknya. Shiro Konoha dan Kuro Konoha yang mendapati Ene telah menggunakan gaun dan tampak canti berdehem dan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita menuju taman !" ujar Mary sambil menggandeng tangan Seto.

"oh iya, tapi… kenapa semua berkumpul ? apakah ada suatu acara ?" tanya Ene.

"kau akan tahu Ene-san." Ujar Hiyori yang menggunakan gaun merah. Masih dilanda rasa bingung Ene hanya mengikuti kata-kata mereka untuk mengikut di belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju taman dan kemudian Ene terkut dengan adanya Acara yang di lakukan disana.

Ene dengan kursi roda digiring oleh Kido menuju Shiro Konoha yang tampak menantinya dan juga ada Kuro Konoha yang juga tampak menunggu di tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan Shiro Konoha. Ia di giring diatas karpet merah yang telah di taburi kelopak bunga berwarna merah dan pink. Tampak beberapa orang telah menemukan pasangannya seperti Shintaro dengan Ayano, Mary dengan Seto, Hiyori dengan Hibiya, dan Ene dengan Shiro Ene. Tampak juga tamu terlihat lengkap dengan orang terdekat seperti Ratu Azami, Putri Shion, Nyonya Kisaragi Kido, Kano, Momo, Raja Kenjirou, dan beberapa pasangan yang sebelumnya disebutkan.

"Ko-Konoha ini itu acara apa ?" tanya Ene.

"ini adalah acara pernikahan." Ujar Shiro Ene.

"pernikahan !?" pekik Ene.

"jangan begitu, kau bilang tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan kan ? jadi bersikaplah yang bagus." Ujar Kuro Konoha. Ene merasa kesal dan seakan ingin memukul Kuro Konoha tetapi ia tidak berhasil, alhasil ia terjatuh di pelukan Kuro Konoha.

"Ene, kau masih tetap saja ceroboh." Ucap Shiro Konoha yang kemudian menggendong Ene.

"maafkan aku…" ucap Ene memalingkan wajahnya dan membuang kekesalannya. Kemudian acara pernikahan antara Ene dengan Shiro Konoha pun dimulai. Dan semua berlanjut dengan ucapan 'setuju' dari tiap pihak. Setelah semua selesai, Ene dan shiro Konoha beserta semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Ene yang sedang tertawa tidak sengaja menatap sosok Ratu Anna yang tersenyum kepadanya kemudian menghilang. Ene hampir saja menangis mengingat bahwa kejadian sebelumnya bukanlah mimpi tetapi itu adalah masa lalu, Ene hanya memikirkan masa depannya yang akan berubah bahagia nantinya.

"Ene, kenapa kau menangis ?" pertanyaan yang Shiro Konoha lontarkan membuat semua orang bertuju pandang kepada Ene.

"tidak… aku hanya kelilipan kok !" ujarnya menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum. Dan semua orang kembali bersenang-senang. Dengan diam-diam Kuro Konoha memegang tangan Ene dan menciumnya sekilas. Meski Ene tidak menyadarinya, Kuro Konoha senang bisa melihat gadis yang pernah menempati hatinya tersenyum bahagia.

[ **THE END** ]

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini...**

**sebenarnya ide ini aku dapatkan setelah melihat gambar yang sudah menjadi cover cerita ini. **

**aku sangat senang bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam satu setengah hari.**

**Yak ! mungkin akan lebih menghayati jika membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Ayano Koufuku Riron / Ayano's Theory Of Happiness...**

**TUNGGU KISAH-KISAH MENARIK YANG AKAN DATANG ! **

**SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR !**

**REVIEW JIKA INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN TANGGAPAN, KRITIK, ATAU KESAN KALIAN.**


End file.
